


keep on loving you

by valentineboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: Taeyong is insecure and jealous.





	keep on loving you

Jealousy shows up inside Taeyong’s mind like an old friend. He knows he shouldn’t act like this, that there is absolutely nothing to be jealous about, especially when his boyfriend, reminds him of how much he loves him all the time. But Taeyong can’t help but get insecure even over the practiced smile or small gestures Jaehyun shows to other people.

  
He remembers vaguely when they first had a big fight over someone; more so over a girl. It was during Jaehyun’s first guesting at Hello Counselor together with Mark and Doyoung. Taeyong was excited about it, gushing about how he has always wanted to attend the show and stuff, and Jaehyun was just as equally excited as him.

  
_(“So Jaehyun, do you have any concerns you want to voice out?” The mc beside Jaehyun asks, and Jaehyun could only manage to nod._

  
_“Well… I get embarrassed easily… and it shows because my ears get red.” Jaehyun chuckles as he touches his ears unconsciously. The mc makes a noise of approval, agreeing because something similar has also happened to him._

  
_“If so, seeing our female guests, do you have any ideal type between them?”_

  
_“…”_

  
_“Oh, his ears are turning red! His ears are turning red!”_

  
_Later that night, when Jaehyun comes home from the schedule together with Mark and Doyoung, Taeyong is met with kisses and hugs. And from there he knew that Jaehyun would always be his and his only._ )

  
It was immature. Taeyong knew. He knew that Jaehyun would always be his, no matter what. Jaehyun has assured him so many times about it, and he knows it’s pointless to be jealous over something so small. But as he opened his phone and clicked the streaming app for NCT night night, he can’t help but get angry over how handsome Jaehyun looks that night. He was pissed because his boyfriend looks attractive and there is no way that the guests won’t be charmed by him. When the guests enter the studio, Taeyong is left seething under his covers. He’s getting angrier every second. It doesn’t help that one of the guests, Yeonwoo, keeps on smiling and looking at Jaehyun. And of course, being the nice guy Jaehyun is; he smiles back at her, all dimples and glory.  
  
Taeyong argues with himself.

  
He’s just tired from the schedules, he’s just tired from the practice, he’s just sleepy, and that’s why he’s super cranky right now. But those wouldn’t explain the tear threatening to spill from his eyes right? He felt even stupider if anything. Crying? Crying over being jealous? That’s an immature thing to do. So Taeyong tries to shake his head, convinces himself that Jaehyun is just doing his work. He pretends not to be bothered and swats away the thought of how Yeonwoo has a really pretty and charming smile, or how she is naturally cute, or how her voice is small and soft. He’s too tired. He does what he thinks is practical and shuts off his phone, willing himself to go to sleep instead.

  
An hour later, Jaehyun comes home, loud and noisy as Johnny teases him for always looking and smiling at their guest. Even Doyoung comments on how he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Jaehyun shuts them up by a stern look and a glare.

  
“Maybe you should check on Taeyong? His lights were off early. Maybe 30 minutes after your show started? I guess… he was… you know?” Doyoung doesn’t finish his sentence as he nods his head to Taeyong and Johnny’s shared room, offering a worried look to an equally confused Jaehyun.

  
“Oh god, alright, thank you, hyung.” He finally understands. Jealous. He gets a nodding response from both Johnny and Doyoung as he ushered himself to Taeyong’s room.  
He knocks twice, gently, and when no one answers he enters the room carefully, ridding himself of his jacket and placing it on Johnny’s bed silently. He makes his way to Taeyong’s bed, and he smiles at the lump beneath the blanket. He sits down on the edge of the bed and fixes the blanket near Taeyong’s feet. He sees the pink socks peeking out, and he chuckles softly.

  
“Hyung?” Jaehyun gently shakes the sleeping figure, “Baby? Are you sleeping?” he hears a groan in response, and he laughs over how cute it is.

  
 Brown locks and soft brown eyes show up from beneath the blanket, eyebrows scrunched together, and Jaehyun can’t help but coo over how adorable the latter looks. He moves closer to him, gripping his arms gently and pulling him up into a seating position, he earns a mumble from the other.

  
“Mhm, you went to sleep early?” Jaehyun raises his eyebrows at the other, the corners of his lips forming a small frown.

  
“Tired. Sleepy. Cranky.” Taeyong answers, voice laced with tiredness as he avoids Jaehyun’s eyes and focuses on staring at his ears instead. The ugly green monster is back again, he wants to say to him, but he opts to stay quiet.

  
Jaehyun doesn’t seem convinced with his answer because then, he easily pulls Taeyong onto his lap, snuggling him closer, his nose pressed on the crown of Taeyong’s head. “But you always watch our radio show? You never miss it, hyung.”

  
“Well, I got sleepy I had no time to watch it.” Taeyong subconsciously frowns, his nose scrunching and his lips forming a small pout as he fists Jaehyun’s shirt in his hands, he wanted to hug him, but it wouldn’t make him feel any better; if anything it would make him feel sadder. He doesn’t know why either.

  
“Doyoung hyung said you slept 30 minutes after our radio show started, so I’m sure you watched at least 30 minutes of it right?” Taeyong huffs, god damn Doyoung and his big mouth, he wanted to be subtle about it, but of course, somebody just had to notice and tell Jaehyun. He remains silent, not wanting to answer Jaehyun’s question.

  
“Baby, look at me,” Jaehyun adjusts their position, so now Jaehyun is staring at him, but Taeyong keeps his head down, too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend, “Hyung.” and with that, Taeyong gives in, letting out an exasperated sigh, he looks at his boyfriend. Jaehyun looks handsome tonight.

  
“What?” He mumbles tiredly, still staring at Jaehyun. But he doesn’t get a response. Instead, he is met with soft, warm lips on his own, sweet and gentle, as if asking for forgiveness over something he was jealous about an hour ago. When Jaehyun breaks the kiss, a faint blush is left on Taeyong’s cheeks. He doesn’t understand, how, even after almost two years of dating, he still gets flustered every time Jaehyun’s lips are on his. He clears his throat, and Jaehyun only gives him a playful smile.

  
“Hyung? Were you jealous? Are you jealous?” When Taeyong hears his question, he splutters and tries to free himself from Jaehyun’s hold, but Jaehyun only holds him tighter. Taeyong shakes his head profusely, denying it even though he knows that Jaehyun only asked that question to tease him. Jaehyun knows him too well. “Hyung, I told you. You have nothing to be jealous about.” He pouts, and Jaehyun leans in again to peck the pout away. “Baby, please have a little more faith in yourself.” Taeyong feels the tears threatening to spill again, but this time he lets it out, warm tears fall from his eyes, staining his cheeks, he feels pathetic but he wants to stop this feeling, he wants to chase the green monster away.

  
“I know, I’m s-sorry. It’s just that—you know me, I get insecure sometimes. Jaehyun, they’re beautiful, I’m not, they’re soft, gentle, cute, and I’m not. I’m rough, sharp, andeverything they aren’t Jaehyun.” Taeyong hiccups, as he hides his face on his boyfriend’s chest and Jaehyun only hums, carding his fingers through Taeyong’s hair.

  
“Hyung, you do know that you don’t have to compare yourself to them. They’re not even half as amazing as you—“Jaehyun is cut off by Taeyong’s muffled noise, “Stop that, you don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better.” Taeyong sniffles and Jaehyun sighs loudly. “Let me finish? Hyung, you know you’re only saying that because you can’t see yourself in my eyes. Baby, I don’t care if you aren’t soft or gentle or whatever you say you aren’t. You’re beautiful to me. You don’t have to be what they are for me to love you. Because, I love you no matter what you are, or who you are for that matter. I love you way too much to care about them.” Taeyong lets out a small gasp, almost too small for Jaehyun to hear and he looks up, his cheeks wet with tears, his eyes doe and wondering, and Jaehyun dips his head down to press a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, and another one on his tear stained cheek, and lastly on Taeyong’s lips. “I love you, hyung.” Taeyong finally cracks a smile, albeit the tears spilled, he knows. He knows Jaehyun means it. “You don’t have to worry about anything. You will always have me and my heart.”

  
Jaehyun gives Taeyong the gentle hug of the waves, the warmth of the setting sun, the promise of a new day, and the reassurance that he will always be his no matter what. Because Jaehyun will never get tired of giving him reasons as to why he should never doubt himself again. Jaehyun is what keeps him grounded from everything.

  
_Jaehyun is his._

  
That night, Jaehyun chases and shuts away the green monster permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little late, but happy birthday taeyong! <3  
> comments are always appreciated!  
> (also the jealous taeyong trope is something i really love writing ;_;)
> 
> twt: @yunohsgf


End file.
